Scar
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: After the events of saving Brittany's life, Santana disappeared from Lima leaving Brittany devastated. Santana takes matters into her own hands and returns to McKinley to get her girl back. How will Santana explain to Brittany about her leaving for 3 years? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: I still love you

After the events of saving Brittany's life, Santana disappeared from Lima leaving Brittany devastated. Santana takes matters into her own hands and returns to McKinley to get her girl back. How will Santana explain to Brittany about her leaving for 3 years? G!p Santana. Don't like don't read.

A/N – I do not own Glee or any characters. This is a sad story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I still love you

Santana Lopez is standing in her bathroom staring at the scar that's on her stomach. It's a long scar that travels from Santana's left side of her of her hip and trails all the across her abdomen to her pelvis stopping before it hits her lower region. This happened when she was saving Brittany's life 3 years ago. The scar never went away and until this day Santana will always love this scar because it saved the love of her life. Santana has been sending Brittany letters hoping she would reply, but she hasn't gotten any. Santana had to leave Lima for many reason, but that will come later. Now she's heading back to win Brittany's love. Hopefully Brittany would still love her after all of these years. Santana runs her fingers along the scar and tenses. Santana pulls her shirt down and walks out of the bathroom. Santana lays down in her bed and goes to sleep instantly. Tomorrow she will head back to Lima to win her girl back.

…..

Brittany is in her room doing homework while listening to music on her iphone. Even though it's been 3 years since it all happened, Brittany still misses her. Brittany has gone though a lot since Santana saved her from Jessie St. James. Brittany still has nightmares about it. Jesse St. James was a scary person when he went to McKinley high school. Brittany takes her earphones out of her eat and sighs. She hears a knock.

"Come in."

"Hey Britt." Tina greets coming in and sitting down beside her best friend.

"Hey T." Brittany hugs her friend.

"So you want to go out to the carnival tonight?"

"Oh, that's in town already?" Brittany asked happily.

"Yep. Mike got some tickets from his dad, so he thought it would be cool for all of us to hang out." Tina eats some gushers.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Brittany closes her book and puts it on her nightstand.

"Britt, you still thinking about her aren't you?" Tina asked.

"Yeah." Brittany said.

"Britt…." Tina trails off.

"I can't stop thinking about her Tina. Santana saved my life and I didn't even get a chance to tell her thank you." Brittany's lip tremble.

"Britt, We've looked everywhere for Santana. We couldn't find her anywhere." Tina reminds her blonde friend.

"I know. I hate that I gave up on her." Brittany sniffs.

"You didn't. Santana would be proud that you tried to look for her. You know that she cared about you Britt." Tina scoots closer to her and wraps her arm around her.

"Do you think she loved me?" Brittany asked looking at her friend.

"I do. Just because Santana was a hothead that doesn't mean that she was a total bitch. I liked her, she was so nice to me." Tina smiles about how good Santana would treat Brittany.

"I miss her Tina. It's our senior year and she's not here with us." Brittany says sadly.

"I know Britt. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's get ready for the Carnival."

"Awesome."

….

Santana gets out off of her motorcycle and walks up to her old house. Santana's nervous about all of this. She hasn't contacted anyone in 3 years and she knows everyone thought she was dead. Santana walks up to the porch and knocks on the door. She hears footsteps coming towards the door. She hears the door open. Her mother is standing there with her hand over her mouth. Santana lets out a shaky breath.

"Santana?" Gloria stands there in shock.

"Hey mami." Santana greets.

"Oh honey!" Gloria hugs her daughter tightly.

They just stand there in the doorway hugging each other. Santana can't help to feel happy being home again. Gloria finally let's Santana go and tells Santana to come into the house. Santana walks in and looks around the house she hasn't been in for 3 years.

"Honey?"

"It still looks the same." Santana looks around the house.

"We haven't changed anything." Gloria said.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me." Santana turns to look at her mother.

"Where did you go?" Gloria asked.

"A lot of places. After I damn near died, I went to Dallas for a while for training." She tells her mother.

"Training? Training for what baby?" Gloria frowns.

"Mom, I'm special ops." Santana tells her mother.

"What? I thought women couldn't be in combat." Her mother said in confusion.

"Mom, I'm a Lopez. I'll get in anywhere women aren't accepted in. I mentioned granddads name and they instantly put me in there." Santana chuckles.

"That's where you've been?"

"I went to London, &amp; Sydney." Santana nods.

"How come you didn't call?"

"I was busy for 3 years ma. I just came back from Ireland. That's a very peaceful place." The Latina leans against the couch.

"Are you okay?" She walks over to her daughter and rubs her arm.

"I'm perfect. I went to school so I was thinking about coming back home and seeing Brittany again."

"You two need to talk Santana." Her mother said sternly.

"Mom, do you know something?" Santana asked being cautious.

"I can't tell you baby. You have to talk to Brittany." Gloria walks into the kitchen.

"How? I just don't want to pop up and scare her." Santana follows her mother.

"Here take this." Gloria hands her a flyer.

"What's this?" Santana looks at the flyer.

"The carnival is here. Go."

"Okay." Santana goes upstairs to her old room and gets ready.

….

Brittany is walking with her friends trying to figure out which ride to get on next. Tina thinks that they should go on the Scorpion. Everyone seems to agree. Brittany begins to walk up the steps that leads to the ride, but something catches her eye. A Latina who looks just Santana is standing there looking at her. Brittany turns back around and running down the steps. She sees the person take off running so she follows them. Brittany sees the person run into a tent, so Brittany goes in. She goes in looking around, but nothing.

"Santana? Was that you?" Brittany calls out to the empty tent.

Santana is hiding behind a curtain. She doesn't answer the blonde. Brittany continues to look around.

"Sanny? Please was that you?" Brittany voice breaks.

"Fuck." Santana says to herself quietly.

"San, I miss you. Please tell me you're here." Brittany cries harder.

Santana was about to come out of hiding, but a voice stops her.

"Britt, what are you doing in here?" Tina asked.

"I thought I saw Santana." Brittany sniffs.

"What? She's here? Where is she Britt?" Tina asked looking around.

"I don't know. I know I saw her T. Something's telling me she was running so she wouldn't scare me." Brittany says.

"Britt if it was her, let her come out on her own time." Tina rubs her back.

"I have to see her Tina. It's been three years." Brittany tells her.

"I know sweetie. Look, let's go." Tina leads Brittany out.

"I love you Santana." Brittany said before leaving.

Santana comes out from behind the curtain with tears falling down her face.

"I love you too Britt." Santana walks out of the tent.

…..

Brittany is sleeping in her bed. The moonlight is shining through her curtains. Santana climbs through her window quietly. She looks around Brittany's room and finds it still being the same ever since she left. She looks over at the blonde's sleeping figure and smiles. She walks over to Brittany's side and gets down on her knees. She strokes Brittany's face with her hand. She sees the blonde stir in her sleep with a smile on her face. She hears Brittany talking.

"I miss you Santana." Brittany says in her sleep.

"I miss you too baby." Santana whispers.

"Come back home. Please."

"I am home babe." Santana is about to kiss Brittany's lips, but she hears Brittany's door opening. Santana crawls under Brittany's bed.

"Brittany honey." Michelle Pierce shakes her daughter.

"Hmm?" Brittany opens her eyes slowly.

"Baby, are you okay?" Michelle sits down on the bed.

"Yeah, why?" Brittany sits up.

"You were talking about Santana again." She tells her daughter.

"Something happened tonight mom."

"What?"

"I think I saw Santana. I know I did." Brittany tells her mom.

"Really? Did you talk to her?" Michelle asked.

"No. Mom I know it was her." Santana hears Brittany's voice breaking.

"What happened?"

"I saw a figure that was just like her. They took off running and I followed them into this tent. I was calling out for her, but no answer." Brittany cries.

"Honey,come here." Michelle opens her arms.

Brittany scoots closer to her mother and cries in her arms. Santana feels guilty for leaving Brittany. She continues to listen.

"Baby, let Santana come out on her own time. She'll come back and be with you."

"Promise me." Brittany cries.

"I promise baby." Michelle let a few tears slip.

"Thank you mom." Brittany sits up and wipes her tears away.

"Welcome. Goodnight." Michelle stands up and walks towards the door.

"Night mom." Brittany lies back down.

Michelle turns the light off and closes the door. Santana peeks to make sure Brittany is not awake. Santana crawls from under the bed and heads to towards the window. She turns to see the blonde sleeping.

"I still love you Santana." Brittany says in her sleep.

Santana climbs out of the window breaking a branch. Brittany wakes up and runs to her window. She sees a figure running across her lawn. She knows its Santana. She yells.

"Santana!" Brittany tells out of her window.

Santana stops running. She wants to look back, but she doesn't. Brittany cries.

"If that's you, tell me you love me." She tells Santana.

Santana wants to say those words to her girl, but she can't. Santana was about to turn around until she sees Quinn's car coming towards her. Quinn stops the car. She gets out and closes the door.

"Santana?" Quinn said as she got closer to Santana.

Santana runs off again.

"Santana stop!" Quinn yells.

Quinn sees Brittany running towards her. Brittany stops when she looks down the street at the figure that's running. Brittany falls to her knees and cries.

"Britt it's okay." Quinn wraps her arms around the taller blonde.

"I know she loves me." Brittany looks down the road that Santana was running down.

"I know B. I know." Quinn kisses her head.

…..

Santana runs into her house out of breath. She can't believe Quinn almost seen her. Santana goes upstairs and takes a quick shower. Santana gets into her bed for the first time in 3 years and just lays there staring at the ceiling.

"I still love you too Britt. Always." With that being said, Santana falls asleep.

End of this chapter. I really hope you guys like this story. I'm working on the list right now. I forgot Sunshine was next, not Harmony. Sweet Lady Kisses


	2. Chapter 2: Miss me?

Chapter 2: Miss me?

Brittany is sitting down on her bed with Quinn. Quinn stayed the night after what happened. Quinn looks up at the blonde and who has sad look on her face. Quinn speaks up.

"Britt? Are you okay?" The short haired blonde asked.

"No. I know that was her Quinn." Brittany said playing with the stuffed duck Santana gave her.

"I know Britt. What are you going to do?" Quinn looks at the blue eyed girl.

"I'm going to find her. I love her so much." Brittany smiles.

"Where are you going to look?" Quinn frowns.

"Her house."

"Britt, that's not a good idea. Santana probably didn't even go home." Quinn says.

"Maybe your right."

"Let's go to school." Quinn gets off of Brittany's bed.

"Okay." Brittany grabs her bag and leaves with Quinn.

…..

Santana watches Brittany getting out of the car with Quinn. She smiles at the blonde. Santana is hiding behind a bush. She walks closer to get a better look at Brittany, but trips causing her fall.

"Quinn did you hear that?" Brittany looks around/

"Hear what Britt?" Quinn looks up from her phone.

"Something is coming from the bush." Brittany points to it.

"Britt, it could be a cat or something." Quinn shrugs as she leans against her car.

"I'm going to go see." Brittany walks towards the bush. Santana's eyes widen and she runs and jumps over a fence. She sees her favorite blonde walk behind the bush looking around.

"Do you see anything?" Quinn asked coming over.

"No. I probably scared the cat off or something." Brittany said sadly.

"Britt, we will find her. Maybe it was her."

"Why would she hide from me Quinn? I'm not going to hurt her I love her too much."

"I miss her too Britt, after what happened 3 years ago, Santana probably needed time to herself to clear her head." Quinn said.

"She could have talked to me." Brittany said turning around.

"I know sweetie. Come one let's go before Sue kills us." Quinn leads Brittany inside of the school.

…..

Brittany is eating lunch along with her friends. Mercedes decides to speak up.

"So you guys ready for regional's?" Mercedes asked her friends.

"Yeah." Finn cheers.

"I ready to whoop some ass" Artie says.

"Me too." Puck praises.

"Brittany, you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No." The blonde states.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Sam asked when he pops a fry into his mouth.

"I think I saw Santana." She tells them.

Everyone went silent. Rachel decides to speak.

"Where?" The short brunette asked.

"At the carnival last night." Brittany pushes her food away.

"Santana's back?" Puck grins.

"I don't know. I know that was her in my room because it smelt like her." She smiles.

"So Santana broke into your house basically?" Tina asked when she sips her drink.

"I don't care if she robbed me blind. I want to see her and I'm not going to stop looking for her until I see and kiss her." Brittany sighs out.

"Brittany she's been gone for 3 years." Mike tells the dancer.

"I know Mike, but still you know who Santana was about me. She cared for you guys."

"Britt she saved you from Jessie. I think that's why she left." Rachel said.

"No. Santana has to have a good reason." Brittany said grabbing her bag.

"Santana's never been scared. Why is she running?" Puck asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Brittany gets up and leaves.

…..

Santana is at home helping her mom cook. Santana cuts up the carrots and potatoes. Gloria looks over at her daughter with a smile. She's glad that she's back home. Gloria speaks up.

"So did you see her last night?" Her mother asked as she puts the roast inside the pot.

"Yeah, but she didn't see me. I ran before she could." Santana puts the vegetables in the pan.

"Why are you running away from her Santana? She's the love of your life honey. You don't run away from the person you love." Gloria tells her daughter.

"Mom, I'm freaking out about this. I saved her life and I barely made out alive. I love Brittany, but I don't want her to see me like this all fucked up." Santana puts the lid on the pan.

"Language. Honey, talk to her. She still comes over here and plays with Lexi." The older woman smiles.

"So, I should go back to school and show my face?"

"That's only if you want to go back. You basically got your education when you went to special ops. They always teach you things." Gloria said when she washes her hands.

"I got a call from UCLA." Santana said when she sits down in a chair.

"When?" Gloria raises an eyebrow.

"Before I came home. I was still in Germany when I called them. I told them what I did and they seemed happy about it. They want to give me a full ride for 4 years." Santana beams.

"Honey that's great." The older Latina hugs her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." She hugs back.

"Why do you seem so sad?" She asked when she pulls back from the hug.

"I don't want to leave you here, nor do I want to leave Britt again." Santana tells her mother.

"Now would be a good time to go see her honey." Gloria said with a smile.

"I snuck into her bedroom last night. I wanted to see her beautiful face." The younger Latina fiddles with her thumbs.

"Did she wake up?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, when I broke a branch. I started to run until Quinn came and almost saw me." Santana states.

"Look, school is still going on. Go see her Santana." She stands up to stir her food.

"Okay. You sure you got this?" Santana asked grabbing her hoodie.

"I'm sure, now go get your girl." She smacks Santana's butt.

"Thanks mom." Santana leaves.

…..

Brittany is sitting in the choir room along with everyone else to see which songs that they're going to sing for Regional's. Will is going through some files that have a lot of song in them. He turns to the Glee club.

"Okay guys. Does anyone have any ideas?" Will asked.

"It's kind of hard for us to choose." Finn groans.

"Yeah, we don't need Vocal adrenaline to beat us. They're one of the toughest groups out there." Mike said.

"Good point." Puck nods eating a Twix.

"What about Michael Jackson?" Brittany asks.

"That's not a bad idea Brittany." Will smiles at the blonde.

"We could totally win with his songs." Artie praises.

"Santana always thought it would be a good idea for us to sing his songs." Brittany smiles.

"Santana's right. Let's get to work." Will clap his hands.

"Brittany she will come back." Quinn turns to lay a hand on her knee.

"I know. I just miss her so much and I can't stop thinking about her." Brittany writes in her duck notebook.

"You know she loves you Britt." The blonde tells her with a smile.

"I love her too always Quinn." Brittany sighs sadly.

The door opens and everyone look over at it. They see a person in a dark hoodie with their head down. Will speaks up.

"Can I help you?" Will asked walking over to the figure.

Santana takes her hoodie off. Everyone is shocked.

"Miss me?" Santana asked.

End of this chapter. Santana will have a long talk with Brittany next chapter. How would everyone react? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm right here baby

Chapter 3: I'm right here baby

AN: All mistakes are mine. I'm typing this on my phone which is hard to do.

Santana's POV

"Miss me?" I asked them. I see all of them looking at me in shock. I see Brittany walk down the steps and walk over to me. I see her raise her hand up and I know she's about to slap the fuck out of me so I close my eyes getting ready for it, but it doesn't come. I feel her hand on my right cheek. She starts to stroke it.

"It's really you." She cries.

"Yeah baby it is." I nod. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. I don't want to ever let her go again. I love this girl so fucking much it kills me. I pepper kisses all over her face.

"Sanny." She giggles.

"I missed your laugh." I keep my hand on her waist.

"I missed everything about you." She hides her face in the crook of my neck. I see the gleeks looking at us smiling. We all group hug. After Glee Brittany and I are walking out to the parking lot so we can go and get our cuddles on. We get into my car and I'm about to start it up until My phone rings and I check the caller ID to see who is was. I smile and pick up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"What's up San?" Georgette asked.

"Nothing much. I'm back here at my old school." I tell her.

"Cool, hey listen you wanna catch up over some drinks tonight?" She asked me.

"I gotta spend time with my girl Georgette." I wink at Brittany who blushes.

"Let's make it a double date. I wanna introduce my girlfriend to you." She begs.

"All right, I'll ask her." I laugh at her childish ways.

"Thank you. See you later." She says.

"See ya hon." I hang up. I turn to see Brittany sitting there with her arms crossed. She's jealous.

"Who's Georgette?" She raises a brow.

"A friend of mine who helped me out when I was away." I tell her.

"Is she pretty?" She asked me.

"She's cute, but you're sexy." I smile.

"Do I have to worry about you guys?" She asks in concern. Why does she have to be worried?

"Britt? What's up babe?" I turn to look at her.

"You just came back and she calls you. I'm just worried that you'll leave me again." She looks at me with tears forming. Does she really think that?

"Britt-Britt I'm not leaving you ever again. I came back home because of you B." I tell her honestly.

"San, why'd you leave?" She asked with tears. Fuck! It's going to be hard to explain why I left.

"Britt, after the incident with Jesse, I had to let you live your life the right way. I couldn't drag you down with me." I reach over and hold her hand.

"San, I was worried sick about you." Her voice breaks.

"I know and I'm sorry that you were. I didn't mean for all of this to happen." I say what I mean.

"I'm glad you're home." She interlocks our hands.

"Me too baby." I smile at her.

"So what did Georgette want?" She asks me.

"She wanted to go out for drinks, I want you to meet her." I say.

"Okay, let's have some fun. Then maybe we could have some sexy fun." She says seductively into my ear. Oh hell.

"O-okay." I stutter out. I drive Brittany home so she could get ready for tonight. Hopefully everything goes smoothly.

….

Brittany's POV

I look out the window looking at every secret place San and I used to hang out at. I smile when I feel Santana's hand touch my leg. I feel the car stop realizing that we're at the bar. I hear Santana speak to me.

"Britt?" She asked knocking me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her.

"We're here baby." She tells me holding her hand out.

"Oh." I blush taking her hand hoping out of the car. We walk into the bar hand in hand looking around for Georgette.

"There she is." Santana points. We walk over to their table, Santana let's go of my hand to hug her friend.

"Hey San." The redhead greets happily.

"Hey Georgie." Santana laughs happily.

"So who is this beautiful lady?" Georgette asked looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend Britt." Santana kisses my cheek.

"Nice to meet you." I hold my hand out.

"You too Brittany." She shakes my hand.

"Where's your girl fool?" Santana bumps her shoulder with hers.

"She's putting on her makeup." She rolls her eyes playfully.

"This is a nice bar." I say looking around at the clean place.

"One of the best in Lima." Georgette says.

"Hi baby." I hear a girl say. I turn to see a girl who looks very familiar to me, but I just can't figure out where I know her from.

"Hey babe. Teri this is Brittany and Santana. This is my girlfriend Teri." Georgette introduces us.

"Hey Teri." Both Santana and I say in unison.

"Hi guys." She waves at us.

"Let's sit." Teri says sitting down.

"So, Georgette how's everything?" Santana asked.

"Good. I'm glad to be back home San." She smiles.

"So am I mate." Santana fist bumps her friend.

"So Brittany, are you in school?" Georgette asked me.

"Yeah. This is my last year." I smile.

"Awesome. I know your happy." Georgette says chuckling.

"I am. I want to go to Juilliard." I say excitedly.

"That's a really good school Brittany." Teri says linking her arm with Georgette's.

"I'm so excited." I link my fingers with Santana's.

"That's great. Drinks anyone?" Teri asks.

"Yeah, we'll go get them." Santana says standing up along with Georgette.

"I'll take a jack and coke." Teri says.

"You already know me baby." I say.

"You got it girls." Georgette and Santana walk over to the bar. Teri and I are sitting alone at the table. She speaks up.

"So, how long do you have until graduation?" She leans into her elbows.

"Like 5 months left, maybe less than that because I've passed all of my classes." I tell her.

"That's amazing." She says.

"What about you?" I question, waiting for her to answer.

"Well, school is not my thing. I dropped out." She sighs running her hand through her hair.

"Too hard?" I frown.

"I got into some trouble. So I figured this is some bullshit." She shrugs.

"I understand." I say nodding. Our girlfriends come back with our drinks. We continued to talk some more until it was time to go. We all said our goodbyes and went home. I drove since Santana got drunk, and starts weeping like a little child. I put her arms around my shoulder and lock the car. I walk up to my house and unlock the door, walking I set the keys by the table and kick the door closed locking it. I drag Santana upstairs to my room and strip her out of her clothes. My eyes widen when I see Santana cock poking through her boxers. Oh dear god. I strip out of my clothes leaving me in my panties and bra.

"So sexy." Santana slurs. I giggle walking over to her. I kiss her quickly. I get into bed and shut off my lights. I hear Santana mumble some crazy shit in Spanish. I laugh getting into bed ready to fall asleep. Santana climbs on top of me.

"I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too." I rub her back.

"I'm sorry." She hides her face into the crook of my neck.

"I know. It's okay." I kiss her cheek.

"I'll be here for you everyday baby." She lays her head in my chest.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise. I'm right here baby." She drifts off to sleep. I fall asleep right behind her.

What Santana and Brittany don't know is that a figure is watching them sleep.

End of this chapter. Uh-oh who's watching them? When do you guys want them to have sex? I will do a flashback soon. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: All Things

Chapter 4: All Things

Santana's POV

I wake up looking around the room I'm in, shit this is Brittany's room. I had fun at the bar we snuck in last night, but I know I was as hell when I came here with Britt. I turn to see my baby sleeping peacefully in bed. She looks so cute, I hate that I caused her all of this pain. I get out of her bed, and take shower. I relax when the hot water hits my body, fuck. I look down at my scar, the bad dream comes back to my head, but I shake it off. After I take a shower I finish freshening up. I go to Britt's drawer and realize that some of my clothes are still here. I slip on some clothes to get ready for today. I hear my phone ring, I go to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer quietly.

"Morning mija." My mom greets me. Something's off with my mom.

"Hi mom." I walk out of Brittany's room.

"Where are you, you didn't come home last night." She says letting out shaking breaths. What's up with my mom yo?

"Oh, I was out with Britt and a friend of mine." I tell her as I lean against the wall.

"San, some man came here last night." I can hear that she's scared.

"What man?" I hiss.

"He was scary and he has a scar on his cheek." She whimpers. Fuck Patrick!

"I'm on my way home mom. Don't worry." I say with tears forming.

"Please hurry. I'm scared." She sniffs.

"I'm coming mom." I hang up and open the door to see Brittany putting her hair up. I didn't even hear the shower run.

"Hey baby." She greets sitting back down on her bed.

"Hi.' I go to sit on her bed, Brittany looks at me with a worried look.

"What's going on? You seem scared about something." She puts her hand on mine. I look up at my girl with a sad look.

"Someone from my past is here In Lima and he showed up at my house last night." I feel anger boiling up inside of me.

"Why is he here?" She lean back onto her headboard.

"He wants to kill me, when I was away for 3 years, I went somewhere that could change anyone's life forever." I tell her truthfully.

"Where did you go San?" She asked in concern. I can tell Brittany's concerned because it's the way she goes quiet.

"I can't you yet baby." I look away from her.

"Hey." She grabs my face turning me to look at her. "I'm not going to pressure you into not telling me, but I am your girlfriend Santana, you're going to have to tell me where you were for the past 3 years." She strokes my face gently.

"I know, and I will. It's just so hard to explain what happened to me." I shake my head.

"Baby, it's fine. Go check on your mom. I'll be okay." She pecks my lips.

"Okay. I love you." I hug my beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you too Santana." I feel her smiling into the hug. I leave Brittany's house to go check on my mom. I pull up at my house and I walk in. I see my mom sitting on the couch shaking.

"Mom?" I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her.

"He was so scary Santana." She cries. This fucking man came to my house and scared my mother!

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked her not understanding why my father wasn't home at my mom's time of need.

"I have no idea where he is. I called him ever since you came back, and he just disappeared." She wipes her tears away.

"Okay mom, we're going to move away from here. I have to keep you safe." I tell my mom going into one of our closets and pulling out a duffle bag.

"Santana, what about Brittany?" My mom asked me about my girlfriend.

"I'll tell her, but I have to keep you both safe away from this guy mom. He's dangerous, and I can't lose two women that I love." I tell her.

"Okay honey that sounds good." She nods standing up.

"Let's go pack up your room. My stuff can wait." I tell my mom going upstairs to help her pack. When I came back home, I went to my safehouse before I came back. It has high security and all of my weapons are stored there. It's out of Lima, which is what my mom needs.

"Honey, are we going to a hotel?" She asks me putting her belongings in the bag.

"No, my safehouse. Before I came back home I went there first. That's where all of my stuff is. Now, if you want to stay here mom we can, but if you want to leave, that's up to you. I can make you a passport and we can go anywhere you want. I'm taking Britt with us." I tell my mom.

"I'll think about that baby. That sounds good, but I want to make sure your father knows where I am." She says to me.

"Mom, pop can't know about my safehouse. He could call one of his buddies, and they could invade my shit." I zip up her duffle bag and place it onto my shoulder.

"Okay, let's go to the safehouse." She nods to me.

"Let's roll." I run to my room packing all of my important stuff and putting it into my duffle bag, I go downstairs with my mom and I grab my keys. I put on the security code and lock the door behind me. I help my mom into the car, placing our stuff into the back seat. I get into the driver's side, and speed off to my safe house. I have to keep my mom safe. I have to go back and get Brittany and bring her here with us.

….

Brittany's POV

I haven't spoken to Santana ever since this morning. I'm starting to get worried about her, no phone calls, or text messages. Santana hasn't done this to me before and I hope she's okay. I want to know who this guy is. I'm out by the parking lot waiting on Santana. I see a black car pull up and I know that's not Santana's car. I panic and start to run inside of school, I hear the door slam shut.

"Britt!" I hear Santana's voice.

I instantly stop running and turn around. "Santana?" I look at her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She runs up to me.

"I thought you were someone one else." I say panting after running for my life.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I went to my safehouse outside of Lima and dropped my mom off. I'm taking you there also." She tells me placing her hands onto my arms.

"Why? Is that guy stalking you?" I look around the school's parking lot.

"He might be, like I said I have a lot to tell you baby." Santana grabs both of my hands with hers. I instantly melt into her touch, Santana will always have that affect on me.

"Then let's go." I tell her.

"Okay, I'll send you school work to your teachers so you can graduate." She takes me to the car. I get into the car and sit in my seat. Santana closes the door and goes over to the driver's side and got in.

"Sounds good to me." I put my seatbelt on and relax. Santana starts the car up and she drives out of the school's parking lot.

"I love you Britt." Santana locks our fingers together as she drives to her safehouse. I smile when she says that. I love those three words.

"I love you too Santana." I lean over and kiss her cheek. This girl makes me so happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with her so bad. If I have to leave with Santana I'll do just that because I don't want to lose her ever again. I hear Santana's phone ring and she's picks up and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hello Santana." I hear a deep voice say. Oh my god it's him.

"No." I whisper.

Uh-oh. Who called Santana? How does Brittany know him? Which story next? More to come with this story. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Much

Chapter 5: Too Much

Santana's POV

"No." I say into the phone.

"Surprised?" I hear Patrick chuckle darkly.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked angrily as I'm driving to my safehouse. Brittany looks over at me with a worried look.

"To talk Santana." He says, I know he's smirking on the other side of this damn phone.

"Why should I?" I asked pulling up at my safehouse.

"I know where your pretty little blonde lives Santana, I know her parents because I'm looking at them right now." Patrick spits. I can't let him kill Britt's family.

"Fine! Where?" I asked angrily.

"The warehouse on Smith Street. Don't be late." Patrick hangs up.

"San?" Brittany places her hand on mine.

"It's nothing baby, come on let's go inside." I grab all of the things out of the car and helped Brittany in. We walk in and see my mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey mom." I greet putting the bags by the door.

"Hey." She says putting the book down beside her.

"Look, I have to be somewhere in a couple of hours. I want the both of you to stay in her and lock the door. Don't answer it. I have the security code for the door." I tell them.

"Santana, what's going on baby?" Brittany walks up to me with fear in her eyes.

"Britt, I have to keep the both of you safe. I can't do that if you guys don't let me sort some stuff out." I tell her honestly.

"Santana, you have to be careful." My mom said to me, I instantly knew her motherly instincts kicked in.

"I will, I call you." I grab my leather jacket and leave to go talk to Patrick.

"Fuck!" I yell out loudly hitting the steering wheel.

…..

Patrick's POV

I'm waiting for Santana here in the abandoned warehouse we used to work for Jesse at. It's been a while since I've been here. I got a lot of things to tell Santana and it involves Brittany, her mother &amp; Rachel. I hear a car pull up, I look out to see Santana walking in. I hear the door open.

"I'm here now, so what is it?" She asked with a smart attitude. She hasn't changed one fucking bit.

"He's getting out." I say to her, she knows who I'm talking about.

"When the fuck did you find this out?" She growls at me.

"Today. I put a tracker in one of his minions' phones and followed them outside of Lima." I turn to look at Santana who's fuming.

"How do I know that you did plan this? You left me for dead 3 years ago." She sits down on one of the stools.

"Santana, I wouldn't lie to you. I know I'm not the best person to trust, but this is not a lie San. How is she, my sister?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Brittany's fine. She doesn't know that I talk to you Pat. That's what's going to drive us apart, me lying to her about her brother." Santana says sighing.

"I'm sorry San, I can't risk that." I say.

"Risk it? I'm risking my relationship with your sister! She hates liars Patrick, I promised Brittany that I'll tell her about my whereabouts." She stands up and pick a water out of the cooler.

"Has she seen it?" I asked.

"Seen what?" She takes a long drink of the water.

"The scar?" I asked pointing to the injury that's showing.

"No, I haven't told her about that. I was in surgery 3 years ago, when Brittany was over your aunt's house for the summer. Brittany saw me get cut, but they wouldn't let her be close to me. Brittany came in 2 days later, she asked me if I was okay? I couldn't even respond to her, I was still in shock because they said that I had lost a lot of blood." Santana runs her finger over her scar.

"I'm sorry San, Jesse was about to kill out mom if I didn't leave you, he had somebody over house already waiting to kill our mom." I explain to her.

"Pat, it's cool. I'm more concerned about Rachel, Brittany and my mom. You broke into my house and scared her!" Santana walks towards me.

"San let me explain! I wasn't trying too, I was trying to talk to her and deliver these." I pull out a stack of brown envelopes.

"What is this?" Santana asked looking down at the envelopes.

"Pictures, of your mom." I hand her the envelopes.

"What?" Santana goes over to the table, and opens them.

"Jesse has people stalking her while we were overseas in Special Forces." I tell her.

"Jesse know that I'm alive, he knows that his boys didn't kill me all the way." Santana slams her hands on the table in anger.

"We have to relocate Santana, Lima is not safe for us anymore." I place a hand onto her shoulder.

"Good idea. Canada or Germany?" She turns to look at me.

"Doesn't matter, as long as Brittany can still go to school and our moms can still have a full time job." I say to her going over to my computer.

"Pat, when are we going to tell Brittany?" Santana asked me.

"I'll text you San, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." I type in some houses for Canada.

"Okay, let me know." She was about to walk out.

"I'm sorry. I still love you as my sister San." I tell her about to cry.

"Brothers makes mistakes, I forgive you." She says as I hear her walk away, and driving off.

"Fuck, we have to leave." I say looking at houses.

….

Brittany's POV

I see Santana walk through the door with a no emotion type of face. Where was she?

"Babe, you okay?" I asked getting off of the couch.

"Yeah." She nods hanging up her jacket. Okay. She's starting to scare me know, I just wish she'd tell me what's going on with her.

San, come sit." I grab her hand and pull her down onto the couch with me.

"What's up baby?" She asked laying down on my lap.

"San, you know you can tell me anything, I'm your girlfriend and we have to be honest with each other." I run my hand through her long black lock.

"I know baby, but someone else has to be here. I can't explain it yet, but something had happened." Santana plays with the hem of my shirt.

"What is it?" I asked looking down at her.

"Jesse's getting out." She sits up to looks at me clearly.

"He's what?" I asked in shock.

"We have to go away Britt, I…." Santana is cut off with a knock on the door. She runs over and grabs her gun from behind this picture she had. She goes to open the door.

"How the fuck did you find me?" Santana asked.

End of this chapter. Well, Patrick is Brittany's brother, and I will do a flashback on that. I have a lot of flashbacks to do. Also Georgette will return next chapter along with Patrick. Jesse will make a return soon. Also Rachel and Brittany will get trapped next chapter. Who's at the door? Oh yeah, I'm doing another PLL and Glee crossover what do you guys what it to be about? Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Taken (Part 1)

No one's POV

"How did you find me?" Santana points her gun at the figure.

"I followed you, let me in." The figure said.

"Why should I? I should fuck you up Crystal." Santana spits glaring at the woman,

"Santana, this is serious." Crystal said.

"Fine, come on in." Santana lowers her gun and steps aside.

"Thanks." Crystal walks in and looks around the house.

"This is my girl's house, so keep your eyes to yourself." Santana said locking the door. "So what the fuck are you here?" Santana asked.

"I came to give you these." Crystal pulls out a brown envelope from her purse. Santana takes the envelope and opens it.

"Shit! He's doing this again?" Santana asked looking up at Crystal.

"Yes, George is at it again. After you left Santana, he shot the Governor of Canada, and tried to blame it on Herrick." Crystal said.

"So, no one knows where George is?" Santana questions.

"No, I've tried to track him down. I don't even know how he got out, I thought he was locked up under top security." Crystal says.

"Something's not right, if George comes to Lima, he's going to kill everyone we love. Fuck, he's just like -A off of Pretty Little Liars. He's a step ahead." Santana chuckles darkly.

"Santana, you remember what happened when we were in Sydney?" Crystal asked.

"He held a girl hostage." Santana shakes her head.

"Santana, baby?" Brittany walks out from the kitchen.

"Hi, honey. Brittany, this is my old partner Crystal." Santana introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Crystal." Brittany said politely.

"You too Brittany." Crystal smiles, but looks at Brittany like she knows her.

"San, I'm going to go out and get dinner for tonight." Brittany said.

"Okay, babe." Santana kisses Brittany and then pulls away. Brittany grabs her purse and heads out.

"She looks like Patrick." Crystal blurts out.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell her that she has an older brother she basically never knew about. The whole time I knew Brittany, she's never mentioned him." Santana said leaning against the couch.

"This is crazy San, Brittany never knew about her mom did she?" Crystal asked.

"No, Brittany doesn't know who her mom really is. I don't want to hurt her, but all of the files that we've found on her mom is going to be too much for her to take. Graduation is in less than 5 months. Brittany doesn't have long until she goes to New York for school." Santana explains.

"San, we can protect her. Patrick wants to protect her, let him. If George ever comes back, then Brittany is dead. You know he wants revenge on you because of what happened to Lisa." Crystal said.

"Lisa was pregnant with George's child, and she gave her child up because she was shot to death. Lisa died right after she had her child. I was holding her as she was screaming in pain. George wasn't even there for her, I was." Santana's eyes start to fill with tears.

"San, George thought you and Lisa had an affair, that's why he went all crazy. He thought you were the one who got her pregnant." Crystal says.

"What?!" Santana shrieks.

"It's true, I think he was the one who shot Lisa, you know as revenge?" Crystal tells the Latina.

"Look, I have to meet Patrick anyway. Jesse is getting out." Santana tells Crystal. Crystal eyes widen.

"What? You're joking." Crystal says in fear.

"I'm not, we have to get out of Lima, Jesse has been keeping an eye out on my mom while I was away." Santana takes the pictures out of the drawer and hands them to crystal.

"Fuck." Crystal says, she looks at a familiar figure that's in the picture. "San, why is Judy Fabary in this picture?" Crystal asked.

"Huh? Wait, Quinn's mom?" Santana looks at the picture.

"Yeah, see." Crystal points at Judy.

"She's on the phone. Who is she on the phone with? She's never in Lima." Santana frowns.

"Look, I'll check it out. Text me later, we need to handle this." Crystal says.

"I will." Santana nods as Crystal leaves. Santana has to tell Brittany the truth tonight.

…..

Later On

Santana is in the living room drinking some whiskey, she needs it. Brittany walks downstairs after taking a shower. She sees Santana just sitting on the couch with her drink in her hands. Brittany walks over to the couch and sits down beside Santana.

"What's on your mind baby?" Brittany asked looking at her girlfriend.

"Britt, I have something to tell you, and you're going to hate me." Santana said.

"Did get someone pregnant?" Brittany asked about cry.

"No, it's about your family." Santana said.

"What about them?" Brittany asked the Latina. Santana sighs and looks at Brittany with sad eyes.

"Britt, has your mom mentioned anything to you about a guy named Patrick?" Santana asked Brittany.

"No, why?" Brittany asked.

"You have a brother Britt, his name is Patrick Pierce. I met him for the first time when I was gone." Santana confesses. Brittany sniffs as stands up wiping her eyes.

"Is he here?" Brittany asked not looking at Santana.

"Yes, I've been meeting with him. He told me not to say anything, but I couldn't hold this in much longer baby." Santana said standing up.

"What else?" Brittany asked.

"Well, he's your twin. You both look just alike, your mom gave him up and kept you. He's been making sure you've been dong okay. He's been sending you money and so have I. He wants to see you." Santana says to her girlfriend.

"Did my dad know about this?" Brittany turns to look at Santana.

"I don't know, I've been watching your mom ever since I left, I think she had something to do with this." Santana raises up her shirt showing Brittany her scar.

"My mom did that?" Brittany touches Santana's scar.

"Jesse did, but I think your mom told him to, or something. Britt, she's been lying about everything. We have to get out of town, because Jesse is getting out soon, and you can be here. There's another guy who's after me and his name is George." Santana said. "Britt, go upstairs and grab the overnight bag, head over to Quinn's house and do not leave." Santana tells Brittany.

"San, what's going on?" Brittany asked getting scared.

"Britt, please. I love you, just do it. Tell Quinn I'll explain everything later." Santana reaches behind her picture and grabs the money, passports, guns, and ID's and hands them to Brittany."

"I love you Santana." Brittany kisses her girlfriend.

"I love you, now go." Santana said. Brittany heads upstairs and grabs the bag that's on the bed. She heads back down putting the items Santana gave her into the bag. She grabs Santana's keys, and she was about to leave, but she kisses Santana one more time. Brittany heads out the garage and drives over to Quinn's.

Santana opens the door and its Georgette.

"Hey, San." Georgette smiles.

"Hey, come on in." Santana steps aside and lets her friend in. Georgette walks in, she turns to look at Santana.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"I'm sorry Santana." Georgette said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Santana asked. Santana is knocked out from behind by a figure. The figure tosses Georgette some money and she nods helping the figure put Santana in the car. The figure drives off. Georgette walks to her car and opens her trunk looking down at her tied up girlfriend. Georgette closes the trunk and drives away.

Georgette doesn't know that Crystal was recording her the whole time.

"Fuck, I gotta go tell Patrick." Crystal gets into her car and drives off to find Patrick. Another figure follows Crystal.

End of this chapter. I decided to switch it up. Georgette is a little bitch. You guys will find out about her betrayal. This will be in 4 parts. What's up with Brittany's and Quinn's mom? Rachel will be in next chapter. Patrick will meet Brittany for the first time next chapter, and Quinn will find out about her mom. Crystal will find out some shocking news about what happened to Lisa while they were overseas. Till next time.


End file.
